1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an array substrate, and more particularly, to a flexible display device where an edge crack of a flexible display unit is prevented.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat display devices are typically classified into light-emitting types and light-receiving types. Examples of a light-emitting type display device include an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a flat cathode ray tube (FCRT) device, a vacuum fluorescent display panel (VFD), and a light-emitting diode (LED) panel. An example of a light-receiving display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
An OLED device has wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response speeds, and thus, the OLED device is receiving consideration for use as a display device of a mobile terminal, such as a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a mobile information terminal, a smart phone, an ultra-slim laptop, or a tablet personal computer, or application to an electronic/electric product, such as an ultra-thin TV.
Recently, flexible display devices have been studied and developed as next-generation display devices for certain applications in that they are easily carried and may be applied to devices having various shapes.
For efficiency, a flexible display device may be manufactured by forming a plurality of display units on a mother substrate and dividing the mother substrate into individual display units by using a cutting device. During manufacture a test wire line may be electrically connected to each display unit formed on the mother substrate for a lighting test of each display unit. However, an edge crack may be generated as a plurality of test wire lines are torn by force applied from the cutting device while cutting the mother substrate after the lighting test, and such an edge crack may cause shrinkage of the flexible display device.